


Losing Consciousness In Battles

by me2huggah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me2huggah/pseuds/me2huggah
Summary: V takes care of you after you black out in a battle and you decide to return the favor. In a slightly different way.





	Losing Consciousness In Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> There isn't much to be told about this fic, besides that I finished it at 6 AM and had a lot of fun writing it lol. This is basically PWP involving V and a gender-neutral reader.
> 
> Again, as English isn't my native language, if you see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me about them!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

A strong smell of incense woke you up. You opened your eyes, only to find yourself lying on a fabric-covered sofa, wrapped up in a soft, black blanket that smelled like fresh laundry. Your head was humming a little, but it was bearable.

You looked around, discovering a new place you had never visited before; what seemed to be a small apartment, decorated with very strange paintings and surrounded by hundreds, perhaps thousands of books. You asked yourself how and why you got there. The first thing you thought about was being hungover, but you did not recall getting drunk, nor did you remember entering this place at some point in your life. In fact, you had a hard time understanding anything at all.

A familiar voice interrupted you in your thoughts, echoing in the room. “Are you well?”, it asked calmly.

You turned to the other side and immediately recognized the man who had just talked to you, carefully watching after your every step, with a slight smile on his thick lips.

“V”, you said his name as soon as you saw his face, to which he answered with a nod.

He was most certainly the one who put that blanket on you and took care of you until now. Thinking about it made you blush a little. You had no idea why such a thing happened, but you felt very thankful. You guessed that this dark room was where he lived in, considering such a place definitely fitted his character. You thought to yourself that you should have known as soon as you saw the books. Nobody in your surroundings read that much.

You managed to smile, but not for long. A sharp pain struck you in the head as you tried to move. You winced in anguish, trying to ignore how terrible you felt in that moment.

V came to you, placing his hand on the top of your forehead. It felt cold, but you enjoyed the sensation. It soothed you, which was definitely what you needed. “You should stay on the couch”, he advised, with solicitude in his voice. “After what happened, it would be wiser for you to rest.”

You undeniably liked being taken care of, especially by V, but some questions still needed to be answered. Something unfortunate probably had to happen for you to feel giddy.In retrospect, you were almost entirely sure that it had not been a party; V wasn't the kind of person to appreciate that sort of things. He spent most of his time reading poetry and spellbooks. But anything was possible, after all.

“... What exactly happened? Why am I here?”, you inquired.

The tall man ran a hand through his dark, shiny hair and looked at you with sympathy. “You lost consciousness in a fight.”

You frowned, trying to get the picture. There were so many things that needed to be answered, you did not know what to talk about. You almost did not care about having lost consciousness; at this point, the only downside was the headache. You had the privilege to enjoy V's company and receive his care at his own place, a haven away from glances.

You suddenly thought about the other devil hunters, and felt yourself sweating in anxiety. “Are the others all right?”, you asked, apprehensively.

“Nero took care of it. I took you somewhere safe in the meantime”, he stated. “The others are in good condition. Kyrie even baked you your favorite cookies.”

You grinned, thinking about how nice it was from Kyrie to do that just for you. And then you got distracted by the thought of V carrying you to his house, which provoked a nice, warm sensation in your chest.

You did not exactly know why, but there was something oddly attractive about this man. The first thing that initially caught your attention were his impressive tattoos, that still amazed you even after being used to work with him and therefore seeing them every day. And then the smooth, yet deep sounds of his voice that could instantly calm you down. You could listen to him talk for hours, even about things you did not necessarily care about. V was gifted with the ability to make everything sound interesting, and it was one of the reasons why you liked spending time with him.

But there was so much more to that, as you often found yourself dreaming about him. During the past months, he had been one of the only things you had on your mind. Everything about him was so easy to love. These gorgeous green eyes you could not afford to stare into because it'd fluster you. That luxurious, obsidian wavy hair you secretly wanted to pull. These prominent collarbones you desperately wanted to touch. These soft-looking lips you hopelessly desired to feel against your skin. The more you thought about it, the more you craved his attention and it sometimes made you wild. All those nights spent thinking about him, yearning for his touch and uncontrollably shaking in arousal and frustration.

You had not expected anything like that to happen, but you had developed an obsession for him and certainly had to tell him the truth at some point. But now was probably not a good moment for you to do that. The two of you were unquestionably tired. V's face was looking broken; you guessed his powers were starting to take their toll on him and you thought he probably needed rest.

V sat down next to you. He had made some tea, and proposed you a cup, which you could not refuse. Your pain had already eased a little, and your memories had slowly started to come back. He was carefully sipping his tea, making sure not to burn himself. The beverage had a nice smell, and you were patiently waiting for it to chill so that you could drink it without troubles. In the meantime, you took a few quick looks at your host.

You could not believe it. Even when he was tired, he was absolutely stunning. You tried not to stare at him too often, but you struggled. He looked so good. His clothes were revealing enough to offer you sight on his heavily tattooed body, which was one of your many weaknesses when it came to his appearance. You forced yourself to look away, as the view was undoubtedly turning you on. The only thing you wanted was to undress him and trace your fingers along their lines.

He turned to you, with a peaceful expression on his face. “Are you feeling better?”, he asked, his sultry voice sending shivers down your spine. You found it hard not to bite your lip. He noticed, which made him smile. He was so irresistible, and you could not hide it any longer.

“Yes, of course”, you said, trying to stay calm. “How about you?”

“I am doing well, thank you”, he answered placidly. Then he looked down, staring at his cup for a short moment. He seemed thoughtful, but you did not want to ask him what was going on. It would disturb him. He was probably thinking about poetry again, and it was better to let him cogitate in peace. You thought he looked absolutely adorable while concentrating.

Your tea had cooled down, and you started drinking as well. You were thankful for moments like these. Your job had many obvious downsides, but the team you were working with was extremely lovable and would always bring joy to you. And it also allowed you to meet V, which you considered very fortunate.

He finally broke the silence, with an unexpected invitation. “I think I'll be taking a bath now. Care to join me?”

 

***

 

You thought it was a dream at first. You could not believe that he had proposed you such a thing, and yet, that was what he just did.

You wondered what he had meant by “bath” - you had no idea whether he would seize the opportunity to fuck you or not. You and V had become close friends since the two of you started working together, but you did not exactly know if he would have been willing to take such an initiative. He was not exactly talkative about his feelings, and from what you guessed, he probably did not have much experience on _that_ department. He was a very literal person, and at this point, you expected him to simply bathe with you, without perceiving your nudity as inherently sexual and doing anything else. Which sounded very disappointing to you, but you told yourself that you would get the privilege to see him completely undressed. And that it would certainly look much better than in your dreams.

V took you to the bathroom, leading the way. He opened the faucet, and politely asked you to close the door.

You knew you had to get naked in order to take that bath, but doing it in front of V, who was able to watch at any moment? It seemed very intimidating, and you could not help but think about the possible outcomes of this bath. _And you thought you could not get any wilder._

You tried not to imagine what could happen. It was just a bath after all. You had taken many of these in the past, and they did not always involve sex. But you were with V, and you did not know what this proposition meant. You tried to steady yourself for a second, erasing the thought of V's long, slender hands touching your naked body, and finally brought yourself to take your shirt off. To your greatest surprise, as you unzipped your pants, you noticed that V had turned his head in your direction. You felt a sudden warmth in your stomach, realizing what this meant.

“... Enjoying the sight?”, you inquired, genuinely curious as to why he was staring at you with such interest.

He immediately started blushing, not knowing what to do. He scratched his head, looking rather embarrassed. “Is it that obvious?”, he asked, awkwardly smiling at you. Seeing him react like that made you feel unbelievably aroused. His innocence was endearing. And incredibly hot, too. But what was better is that he had just admitted he was casually checking you out. And you felt like you had to do something about it.

You took a fast look at his clothes, which were aesthetically pleasing, but seemed very complicated to remove. He was most certainly used to them, but considering what he had just told you, you could not help but provoke him once more. “You probably need help with that.”

V didn't answer you directly, but he bit his lower lip, looking rather inviting. _God, how bad you wanted to kiss him._ You could not control your impulses anymore and started untying the knot that was holding his corset together, taking your time. Judging by the look in his eyes, you could tell that it was pleasing him. He wasn't saying anything, but silently enjoyed the process. You could not believe your eyes. He was so ethereal. Once you were finally done getting rid of the knot, you threw his coat on the floor and placed your hands on his chest. You felt his skin shiver as you did that. He took a deep breath, and put his hands around your waist. They were still cold, but you loved how that felt. In fact, you loved that he was touching you at all, cold or not. The fact that you were undressed made the situation even better, and you weren't even trying to hide your excitement anymore.

But first, you had to know something. “Do you want me to continue?”, you asked, making sure he was actually willing to move on to the next steps.

“Kiss me”, he whispered, sounding almost desperate. After all this time, neither of you could resist anymore. You moved closer to him and pressed a delicate kiss to his soft, thick lips. They felt warm and nice against yours, and tasted sweet. You could not get enough, and continued kissing him, each time more sensual than the other. V gasped into his mouth, visibly enjoying the exchange. You gave a gentle bite to his lower lip, drawing another gasp from him, and decided to end it there. He stared at you admiringly, feeling short of breath, before returning the favor. You wanted this moment to last forever. It was one of the most beautiful things that had happened to you.

His dark green eyes locked with yours, looking at you with fondness, before another impulse fueled you with lust and you licked your way along his neck. V made a pleased sound as he closed his eyes, losing himself to you. The noises he was making turned you on like nothing else in the world, and you were glad your tribulations had just begun. You tried to imagine how good he would sound during sex, and it made your head spin with desire. You gently sucked at his neck, giving him little red marks along the way that were almost unnoticeable because of his numerous tattoos. He whispered your name under his breath, completely letting you take control of him. His skin felt smooth and unbelievably pleasant to touch. He felt so good, and you did not want to stop there.

V placed a hand on your face, which made you smirk as you knew exactly what you wanted to do with it. You had to tease him, and provide him an idea of what you wanted to do to him. You brought his thumb to your mouth, kissed it, and started licking around its tip suggestively. His eyes widened, fascinated by what you were doing to him. In that moment, you realized how much you enjoyed doing that, and how much he truly wanted you. You smiled, and took his finger inside your mouth, with your eyes closed, slowly sucking it back and forth. V let a small moan escape from his mouth, his cheeks flushing in arousal.

“Is that what you want me to do to you?”, you asked him, confident he'd answer positively.

“Yes”, he said, his voice more than a little hoarse, almost as if he were begging you.

You planted yet another kiss on his neck, nibbling your way down his chest and leaving more hickeys. The process undoubtedly turned you on, but not as much as the noises he was making, sending shivers down your core every time. You could have done this for hours, kissing him where it feels good and listening to his reactions. You got on your knees, your mouth softly brushing against the fabric of his trousers, feeling how hard he already was for you. V moaned again, the sounds deepening as you knew exactly how to pleasure him even through layers of clothing. You had dreamed about that for so long, you could not wait any longer and brought yourself to unbutton his pants, throwing them to the ground as well as his underwear. The timing was perfect, as the bathtub was filled with enough water for the two of you, and you thought this could get fun. You tilted your head to the left, with an inviting look on your face, and V immediately understood.

He held your hand, and made you sit in the bathtub first. You enjoyed the warmth of the water as soon as you entered the bath. He joined you a few seconds later, bringing shower gel and shampoo. You thought to yourself that he looked even better than you'd have imagined. He wrapped his slim, yet muscular arms around you and left a wet kiss on your forehead, which made you smile. You took the bottle of shower gel and opened it. It had a nice smell of citrus fruits. You put some in your hands, and started rubbing it all over his chest. He chuckled slightly, enjoying the sensation. You traced your fingers down the lines of his tattoos, which made him shudder in enjoyment. He took your hand again, and slid it down his defined abs. They felt so good, you wanted to touch them forever. You blushed, as he was the one to guide your moves, and what he was doing was feeling good. He later made your hand slide down again, finally reaching his erection. You immediately bit your lip as soon as you felt it in the palm of your hand. It was thicker than you had expected, and would definitely feel good in your mouth.

You rinsed his chest and carefully got rid of all the foam before doing something you thought you never would.

You spread his legs and brushed your nose against his inner thigh, making him shiver with delectation, then gave it a bite, which drew a loud moan from the summoner. Afraid of having hurt him, you covered the area with soft kisses. V answered with a sound of approval, smiling to himself while staring down at you, having your head between his legs. You curled your hand around his cock, gently rubbing your thumb over its tip. V breathed loudly, running his fingers through your hair as you were stroking him. You giggled, as you found the sensation enjoyable. But what was even more enjoyable to you was being able to pleasure the man of your dreams, and that was what you were currently doing.

You stroked him faster, tightening your grip at the same time. V bit his own hand, trying not to be too loud. You found that extremely hot, which led you to go even faster. He felt fantastic in your hands, especially in the water. There was something incredible about having so much control over a man, and V was no exception. You kept going faster, as he was begging you to finish him, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his legs shaking uncontrollably. But you decided to suddenly stop what you were doing before making him come. V groaned both in pleasure and in disappointment. You laughed, then kissed his thigh again. Teasing someone had never been so fun.

You had no intention to stop so soon, as you had initially promised something else. You bent down, resting a hand on his leg, and brought his cock to your lips. You carefully and slowly kissed its tip, making sure not to hurt him. V let out a deep sigh, pulling your hair in response. Then you started licking it in a circle, which made him go wild, not being able to control his voice anymore. You closed your mouth on its tip, sucking it lightly and running your tongue around the edge.

You slid it in and out, back and forth, sometimes circling licks around the tip again. V was breathing wearisomely, and began to thrust inside your mouth to help himself. You couldn't help but moan loudly at the wonderful sensation. You liked being the one in control, but you also enjoyed receiving and being treated roughly once in a while. He was so hard, and felt so good in you. You were going fast, and soon you'd be out of breath as well, even more now that he was pushing himself into you.

He thrusted harder as you tightened your lips around his cock, pulsating with desire, making his body quiver with bliss. You sucked him one last time before hitting a sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He came hard, crying out in satisfaction, releasing his warm seed in your mouth. You swallowed him as he slammed his head against the wall, completely worn out. You pulled away, but didn't move away. You looked up at him, grinning in satisfaction.He reciprocated the smile, and brushed a hand against your cheek.

You got up and hugged him, caressing his wet, soft black hair. “How was it?”, you asked, making sure he had enjoyed it, even though you were almost entirely sure he did, judging from his reactions.

V zoned out for a second, not knowing what to answer. He let out a deep breath, then simply said, “... Thank you”. He was probably unable to find anything else to say, as he seemed overwhelmed. He rested his head on your shoulder and placed his hands on your back, softly fondling you. You chuckled in appreciation, and kissed his forehead. He peacefully shut his eyes, breathing slow and even, which instantly calmed you down.

You smiled to yourself, satisfied about what you had accomplished. And thought to yourself that you would gladly do it again.

V pulled away, running his fingers on your lips. “I owe you now”, he said, his voice husky after enjoying himself so much. You laughed in unison, before he pressed a warm, passionate kiss on your neck. “Let me”, he whispered sensually in your ear, as he slid his hands down your chest, letting you know what was next.

You bit your lip, losing yourself to the pleasant sensation, and told yourself ironically that you should lose consciousness in battles more often.

 


End file.
